Dr. Leyla Sherbaz
Dr. Leyla Sherbaz ist Anästhesistin und Unfallchirurgin am Johannes-Thal-Klinikum in Erfurt. Sie ist die Mutter von Zoe Sherbaz und Raya Elisa Sherbaz, die Ex-Frau von Navid Ahmadi und Großmutter von Mira Sherbaz. Zudem ist sie die Freundin von Ben Ahlbeck. Leben Dr. Leyla Sherbaz ist eine orientalische Schönheit und das allzeit lächelnde Antlitz des Johannes-Thal-Klinikums. Ihre offene und ehrliche Art nimmt jedem Patienten die Furcht vor einer anstehenden OP. Auch ihre Kollegen fühlen sich bei Leyla gut aufgehoben. Für viele ist sie eine vertrauensvolle Ansprechpartnerin – privat als auch medizinisch. Besonders die Assistenzärzte wissen Leylas Verständnis zu schätzen. Auch im Klinikalltag kommt ihr die gute Menschenkenntnis und Intuition zugute: Sie erkennt Probleme oft, bevor sie entstehen und bewahrt in Stresssituationen einen kühlen Kopf. Gepaart mit ihrem unerschütterlichen Optimismus sieht Leyla in allen Rückschlägen eine Chance – sogar in ihren eigenen. Dr. Leyla Sherbaz hat eine Achterbahn der Gefühle hinter sich: Erst ist ihre Tochter Zoe ausgezogen. Mit ihrem Freund Andy und der gemeinsamen Tochter Mira lebt Zoe nun in London. Kurze Zeit später gesteht ihr Ben, dass er sich ein Kind mit ihr wünscht. Leyla ist angesichts ihres Alters überfordert, aber auch berührt und lässt sich auf Bens Wunsch ein. Doch mit der Familienplanung will es nicht so recht klappen. Da ist es gut, dass Leyla mit der Leitung der Notaufnahme eine Aufgabe übernommen hat, die sie erfüllt und fordert. Doch mit der Familienplanung will es nicht so recht klappen. Da ist es gut, dass Leyla mit der Leitung der Notaufnahme eine Aufgabe übernommen hat, die sie erfüllt und fordert. Nicht zuletzt wird Ihr Prof. Patzelt ein anerkennendes Angebot machen. Und auch Niklas weiß sie abzulenken und weiht sie in seine geheimen Pläne ein. • Glücklich nicht verheiratet mit Ben Ahlbeck • Alte Studienfreundin von Dr. Niklas Ahrend • Mutter von Zoe Sherbaz, die mit ihrem Freund Andy und Tochter Mira in London lebt • Befreundet mit Dr. Matteo Moreau Biografie Dr. Leyla Sherbaz absolvierte gemeinsam mit Dr. Niklas Ahrend ihre Assistenzarztzeit unter Dr. Harald Loosen in Hannover. Kurz vor der ersten Staffel ließ sie sich von ihrem damaligen Ehemann Navid Ahmadi scheiden, welcher auch der Vater ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Zoe Sherbaz ist. Anfang der ersten Staffel hegte Dr. Matteo Moreau sichtlich Gefühle für Leyla und versuchte diese für sich zu gewinnen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Es wurde deutlich, dass ihr jüngerer Kollege Ben Ahlbeck immer mehr für sie empfand, Leyla lies diesen, aber unter anderem aufgrund seines Alters, mehrmals abblitzen. Nachdem in Folge 21 - Schritt für Schritt bei einer OP, bei der sie die Anästhesie leitete, ein Patient starb, rief sie Herrn Ahlbeck an und verabredete sich mit ihm. An diesem Abend küssten sich die beiden zum ersten Mal und wurden daraufhin auch ein Paar. Wenige Wochen später, in Folge 22 - Am Limit erlitten die beiden einem schweren Motorradunfall, welchen Leyla mit einem Schleudertrauma überstand. Aufgrund eines schweren Trümmerbruchs am rechten Unterschenkel mit anschließender Nekrose musste dieser in Folge 23 - Auf Messers Schneide amputiert werden. Nach Bens Reha führten die beiden weiterhin eine glückliche Beziehung. Ende der ersten Staffel ging diese in die Brüche, da Leyla sich nicht einlassen und sich laut ihrer Aussage nicht auf ihn verlassen konnte, was mit ihrer Tochter aber unumgänglich war. Im Staffelfinale Folge 42 - Wunder trennte sie sich von Ben. Die beiden blieben weiterhin gute Freunde. Die Kündigung von Harald Loosen in Staffel zwei, aufgrund eines schwerwiegenden Fehlers seinerseits, traf Leyla tief, da er immer ihr Mentor und auch Vorbild war. In Folge 73 - Neue Wege wurde ihr Exmann, welcher mittlerweile in London lebt, nach einen schweren Unfall in Erfurt ins JTK eingeliefert. Dieser warf ihr während seines gesamten Klinikaufenthaltes vor, sie wäre zu inkonsequent im Umgang mit Zoe und dass sie ihren Beruf nach wie vor über ihre Tochter stellen würde. Diese erhielt von Leyla nach langem hin und her die Erlaubnis für einen Umzug zu ihrem Vater, welchen Leyla dank ihrer Kollegen relativ gut verkraftete. Einige Monate später tauchte Zoe wieder in Erfurt auf und beichtete ihrer Mutter, nachdem Niklas sie untersucht hatte, von ihrer Schwangerschaft durch einen One-Night-Stand in London. Nach anfänglichen Diskussionen in Folge 78 - Ich mach das schon sicherte Leyla ihrer Tochter ihre vollkommene Unterstützung zu, woraufhin Zoe auch wieder zurück nach Erfurt zog. Durch Bens Unterstützung während der Schwangerschaft kamen sich auch Leyla und Ben wieder etwas näher. In Zoes dritten Schwangerschaftsmonat (Folge 91 - Risiken und Nebenwirkungen) wurde bei ihr ein Uterusmyom diagnostiziert, welches Zoes und das Leben ihres Babys in Gefahr brachte. Auch in diesen Tagen stand Ben Leyla und Zoe bei, wofür Leyla sich anschließend auch bedankte. Nach diesem Gespräch folgte ein Kuss, allerdings blieben die beiden weiterhin nur gute Freunde. Durch seine starke Unterstützung kamen Leylas Gefühle für Ben zurück, was sie ihm auch in Folge 93 - Rückfälle sagen wollte, bis sie ihn mit einem Date im Klinikum sah. Überzeugt davon, er wäre über sie hinweg, distanzierte sie sich von ihm und wurde immer abweisender. Durch einen Unfall mit einer Fußgängerin wurde Leylas Optimismus in Folge 95 - Blinder Fleck erneut auf die Probe gestellt. Augenblicklich brachte Leyla diese ins JTK, wo sie sofort als Patientin aufgenommen und von Niklas notoperiert wurde. Nach einem Krampfanfall gestand Frau Jakobs, dass es sich bei dem Unfall um einen Suizidversuch handelte, was Leyla erleichterte. Nach der letzten OP von Frau Jakobs stellte Ben Leyla aufgrund ihres Verhaltens zur Rede. Nachdem Leyla gemeint hatte, Ben solle glücklich werden, egal mit wem, küsste dieser Leyla, woraufhin die beiden wieder ein Paar wurden. In Zoes 36. SSW kam diese mit Wehen in die Klinik und gebar später in Folge 105 - Gemeinsam durchs Leben per Kaiserschnitt Leylas Enkelin Mira Sherbaz. Nachdem Ben mit Leyla zuvor schon über Famile geredet hatte, wollte er dies auch fest machen und machte ihr daraufhin einen Antrag, welchen sie auch überglücklich annahm. In Folge 179 - Auf Augenhöhe erfährt man, dass sie schwanger ist. Am Tag der Facharzt Prüfungen, in Folge 200 - Raya Elisa, kommt das Kind von ihr und Ben auf dem Flur des JTKs zur Welt. Sie heißt Raya Elisa Sherbaz. Auftritte S1= 40/42 Der-erste-tag-108- v-varxl f951aa.jpg|Folge 1 - Der erste Tag (erster Auftritt)|link=Folge 1 - Der erste Tag In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 2 - Freunde und Familie|link=Folge 2 - Freunde und Familie Gemeinsam-einsam-folge-3-118- v-varxl 981edf.jpg|Folge 3 - Gemeinsam einsam|link=Folge 3 - Gemeinsam einsam In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 4 - Courage|link=Folge 4 - Courage In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 5 - Ehrlichkeit|link=Folge 5 - Ehrlichkeit Naechstenliebe-folge-6-110- v-varxl 49a785.jpg|Folge 6 - Nächstenliebe|link=Folge 6 - Nächstenliebe Lebensglueck-folge-7-106- v-varxl 1ab63b.jpg|Folge 7 - Lebensglück|link=Folge 7 - Lebensglück In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 8 - Schein oder Sein|link=Folge 8 - Schein oder Sein Grenzen-folge-9-118- v-varxl df0726.jpg|Folge 9 - Grenzen|link=Folge 9 - Grenzen Um-jeden-preis-folge-10-124- v-varxl 06a398.jpg|Folge 10 - Um jeden Preis|link=Folge 10 - Um jeden Preis In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 11 - In letzter Sekunde|link=Folge 11 - In letzter Sekunde Folge-13-starke-maedchen-108- v-varxl a4d08c.jpg|Folge 13 - Starke Mädchen|link=Folge 13 - Starke Mädchen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 14 - Entscheidungen|link=Folge 14 - Entscheidungen Auf-herz-und-nieren-folge-15-110- v-varxl 0878d8.jpg|Folge 15 - Auf Herz und Nieren|link=Folge 15 - Auf Herz und Nieren In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 16 - Der Richtige|link=Folge 16 - Der Richtige In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 17 - Alte Liebe|link=Folge 17 - Alte Liebe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 18 - Tiefe Wunden|link=Folge 18 - Tiefe Wunden Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-106- v-varxl 64adf5.jpg|Folge 19 - Die große Liebe|link=Folge 19 - Die große Liebe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 20 - Sei ehrlich mit Dir selbst|link=Folge 20 - Sei ehrlich mit Dir selbst Schritt-fuer-schritt-folge-21-120- v-varxl ac1f7e.jpg|Folge 21 - Schritt für Schritt|link=Folge 21 - Schritt für Schritt Am-limit-folge-22-110- v-varxl a69eec.jpg|Folge 22 - Am Limit|link=Folge 22 - Am Limit Die-aerzte-sind-geschockt-dr-moreau-und-dr-ahrend-konnten-bens-bein-nicht-retten-sie-folge-23-100- v-varxl 6b555f.jpg|Folge 23 - Auf Messers Schneide|link=Folge 23 - Auf Messers Schneide Leylas-tochter-zoe-leistet-sozialstunden-im-johannes-thal-klinikum-ab-ihre-einstellu-folge-24-100- v-varxl bdf62a.jpg|Folge 24 - Schuld und Vergebung|link=Folge 24 - Schuld und Vergebung In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 25 - Grenzen überwinden|link=Folge 25 - Grenzen überwinden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 26 - Abgestürzt|link=Folge 26 - Abgestürzt Waehrend-einer-op-schmerzt-ploetzlich-bens-amputiertes-bein-phantomschmerzen-v-l-n-r-folge-27-100- v-varxl 60b044.jpg|Folge 27 - Aufrecht gehen|link=Folge 27 - Aufrecht gehen Dr-moreau-und-elly-winter-operieren-erfolgreich-till-danners-hirntumor-folge-28-100- v-varxl df907f.jpg|Folge 28 - Wahrer Mut|link=Folge 28 - Wahrer Mut In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 29 - Traumtänzer|link=Folge 29 - Traumtänzer In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 30 - Wahrheiten|link=Folge 30 - Wahrheiten Als-ben-bemerkt-dass-frieda-von-der-intensivstation-verschwunden-ist-sagt-er-sofort-folge-31-100- v-varxl 519ded.jpg|Folge 31 - Lebenslügen|link=Folge 31 - Lebenslügen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 33 - Reine Kopfsache|link=Folge 33 - Reine Kopfsache Als-robert-strecker-ploetzlich-kammerflimmern-hat-muessen-dr-loosen-dr-sherbaz-und-b-folge-34-100- v-varxl 948a12.jpg|Folge 34 - Prinzipien|link=Folge 34 - Prinzipien In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 35 - Lebenslinien|link=Folge 35 - Lebenslinien In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 36 - Kreuzwege|link=Folge 36 - Kreuzwege In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 37 - Hänsel und Gretel|link=Folge 37 - Hänsel und Gretel In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 38 - Geheimnisse|link=Folge 38 - Geheimnisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 39 - Zivilcourage|link=Folge 39 - Zivilcourage In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 40 - Lernen und Loslassen|link=Folge 40 - Lernen und Loslassen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 41 - Heimkehrer|link=Folge 41 - Heimkehrer Dr-sherbaz-sieht-keine-zukunft-fuer-die-beziehung-zwischen-ihr-und-ben-sie-macht-sch-folge-42-100- v-varxl 9c7e6c.jpg|Folge 42 - Wunder|link=Folge 42 - Wunder |-| S2= 41/42 In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 43 - Schwierige Patienten|link=Folge 43 - Schwierige Patienten In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 44 - Neustart|link=Folge 44 - Neustart Leyla-erzaehlt-niklas-von-einer-entdeckung-sie-hat-gesehen-wie-der-freund-einer-pati-folge-45-102- v-varxl 33e323.jpg|Folge 45 - Klare Verhältnisse|link=Folge 45 - Klare Verhältnisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 46 - Spurensuche|link=Folge 46 - Spurensuche In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 47 - Gewissensentscheidung|link=Folge 47 - Gewissensentscheidung In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 48 - ... und sie lieben sich doch|link=Folge 48 - ... und sie lieben sich doch In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 49 - Wahrheit oder nicht?|link=Folge 49 - Wahrheit oder nicht? Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-112- v-varxl 2e0bbb.jpg|Folge 50 - Familie und andere Komplikationen|link=Folge 50 - Familie und andere Komplikationen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 51 - Glauben und Hoffen|link=Folge 51 - Glauben und Hoffen Folge-53-glaub-an-dich-104- v-varxl b50486.jpg|Folge 53 - Glaub an dich|link=Folge 53 - Glaub an dich In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 54 - Auf den zweiten Blick|link=Folge 54 - Auf den zweiten Blick In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 55 - Aus und vorbei|link=Folge 55 - Aus und vorbei In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 56 - Die Richtigen|link=Folge 56 - Die Richtigen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 57 - Nicht reden, sondern tun|link=Folge 57 - Nicht reden, sondern tun In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 58 - Man lebt nur zweimal|link=Folge 58 - Man lebt nur zweimal In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 59 - Familienbande|link=Folge 59 - Familienbande In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 60 - Ängste|link=Folge 60 - Ängste In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 61 - Gesichtsverlust|link=Folge 61 - Gesichtsverlust In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 62 - Abschiede|link=Folge 62 - Abschiede In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 63 - Steh zu dir|link=Folge 63 - Steh zu dir In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 64 - Wer bist du wirklich?|link=Folge 64 - Wer bist du wirklich? Die-aerzte-nehmen-erste-untersuchungen-an-claus-teubner-vor-v-l-n-r-dr-leyla-sherbaz-folge-65-100- v-varxl a0843e.jpg|Folge 65 - Nochmal mit Gefühl|link=Folge 65 - Nochmal mit Gefühl In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 66 - Verrat|link=Folge 66 - Verrat Leyla-sherbaz-untersucht-jasmin-zieglers-halswirbelsaeule-folge-67-100- v-varxl f194a6.jpg|Folge 67 - Aus der Balance|link=Folge 67 - Aus der Balance In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 68 - Masken|link=Folge 68 - Masken In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 69 - Die entscheidenden Sekunden|link=Folge 69 - Die entscheidenden Sekunden Bilder-freundschaftsdienste-folge-70-106- v-varxl f2bd67.jpg|Folge 70 - Freundschaftsdienste|link=Folge 70 - Freundschaftsdienste In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 71 - Generationswechsel|link=Folge 71 - Generationswechsel In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 72 - Abschied|link=Folge 72 - Abschied Bilder-neue-wege-folge-73-102- v-varxl caf7ba.jpg|Folge 73 - Neue Wege|link=Folge 73 - Neue Wege In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 74 - Größe|link=Folge 74 - Größe In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 75 - Verständnis|link=Folge 75 - Verständnis Dr-stein-und-dr-moreau-operieren-gemeinsam-jakob-woehler-v-l-n-r-dr-matteo-moreau-dr-folge-76-100- v-varxl 583047.jpg|Folge 76 - Luft zum Atmen|link=Folge 76 - Luft zum Atmen Leyla-und-elias-besuchen-anton-zur-visite-sein-bein-heilt-gut-folge-77-100- v-varxl f9bf7e.jpg|Folge 77 - Ja zu Leben|link=Folge 77 - Ja zu Leben Leylas-anspannung-und-sorge-entlaedt-sich-in-vorwuerfen-als-zoe-wieder-auftaucht-ben-folge-78-100- v-varxl 8c7dab.jpg|Folge 78 - Ich mach das schon|link=Folge 78 - Ich mach das schon Bilder-bekenne-dich-folge-79-102- v-varxl fcbcc7.jpg|Folge 79 - Bekenne dich|link=Folge 79 - Bekenne dich Stefan-laukner-svenjas-vater-wartet-zutiefst-besorgt-vor-dem-op-von-ihm-erfaehrt-ley-folge-80-100- v-varxl d503c0.jpg|Folge 80 - Die Mauer zwischen uns|link=Folge 80 - Die Mauer zwischen uns In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 81 - Kämpfe|link=Folge 81 - Kämpfe Dr-leyla-sherbaz-befragt-viola-wetzel-nach-vorliegenden-krankheiten-die-ihre-tochter-folge-82-100- v-varxl 0593c4.jpg|Folge 82 - Fassaden|link=Folge 82 - Fassaden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 83 - Sinneswandel|link=Folge 83 - Sinneswandel In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 84 - Blutsbrüder|link=Folge 84 - Blutsbrüder |-| S3= 37/42 Niklas-wird-in-den-op-gebracht-ihm-steht-ein-hochkomplexer-eingriff-bevor-julia-berg-folge-85-100- v-varxl 740ee8.jpg|Folge 85 - Überleben|link=Folge 85 - Überleben In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 86 - Erwartungen|link=Folge 86 - Erwartungen Ein-skurriler-fall-bahnt-sich-fuer-dr-sherbaz-und-julia-berger-an-holger-meyer-wird-folge-87-100- v-varxl 769138.jpg|Folge 87 - Wer wagt, gewinnt|link=Folge 87 - Wer wagt, gewinnt In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 88 - Gegen den Strom|link=Folge 88 - Gegen den Strom Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-102- v-varxl 161165.jpg|Folge 89 - Was wir geben|link=Folge 89 - Was wir geben Rico-tiemann-bringt-seine-bewusstlose-freundin-jenny-koestrin-ins-jtk-dr-leyla-sherb-folge-90-100- v-varxl e10f92.jpg|Folge 90 - Herzenswünsche|link=Folge 90 - Herzenswünsche Bilder-risiken-und-nebenwirkungen-folge-91-106- v-varxl 57e3e7.jpg|Folge 91 - Risiken und Nebenwirkungen|link=Folge 91 - Risiken und Nebenwirkungen Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-haben-einen-verdacht-claudia-koennte-unter-dem-cush-folge-92-100- v-varxl a1800c.jpg|Folge 92 - Carpe Diem|link=Folge 92 - Carpe Diem In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 93 - Rückfälle|link=Folge 93 - Rückfälle Philipp-hat-sich-die-schulter-schwer-verletzt-die-aerzte-ben-ahlbeck-dr-leyla-sherba-folge-94-100- v-varxl 7aefdb.jpg|Folge 94 - Klartext|link=Folge 94 - Klartext Leyla-sherbaz-erkundigt-sich-besorgt-bei-julia-und-niklas-nach-dem-befinden-von-clar-folge-95-100- v-standard644 e8819c.jpg|Folge 95 - Blinder Fleck|link=Folge 95 - Blinder Fleck In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 96 - Zuhören|link=Folge 96 - Zuhören In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 97 - Bis dass die Zeit uns scheidet|link=Folge 97 - Bis dass die Zeit uns scheidet In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 98 - Zwei linke Hände|link=Folge 98 - Zwei linke Hände In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 99 - Liebesschmerz|link=Folge 99 - Liebesschmerz In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 100 - Plan B|link=Folge 100 - Plan B In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 101 - Verborgene Wahrheiten|link=Folge 101 - Verborgene Wahrheiten In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 102 - Ein schmaler Grat|link=Folge 102 - Ein schmaler Grat Niklas-bekommt-eine-pralinenschachtel-fuer-den-besten-schwiegersohn-von-moreau-dr-l-folge-103-100- v-varxl ec1713.jpg|Folge 103 - Helfen – oder lassen?|link=Folge 103 - Helfen – oder lassen? In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 104 - Glaube versetzt Berge|link=Folge 104 - Glaube versetzt Berge Leyla-sherbaz-mit-tochter-zoe-und-dem-neugeborenen-baby-folge-105-100- v-varxl 9abd85.jpg|Folge 105 - Gemeinsam durchs Leben|link=Folge 105 - Gemeinsam durchs Leben Ben-bittet-elias-sein-trauzeuge-zu-sein-folge-106-100- v-varxl 9d6b62.jpg|Folge 106 - Vertrau mir!|link=Folge 106 - Vertrau mir! In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 109 - Unter die Haut|link=Folge 109 - Unter die Haut Vivi-sucht-das-gespraech-mit-leyla-folge-110-100- v-varxl efd788.jpg|Folge 110 - Liebeslügen|link=Folge 110 - Liebeslügen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 113 - Unter falschen Voraussetzungen|link=Folge 113 - Unter falschen Voraussetzungen Julia-hat-marlon-versprochen-dass-seine-freundin-den-unfall-ueberlebt-dr-matteo-mor-folge-114-100- v-varxl a2d016.jpg|Folge 114 - Ewige Liebe|link=Folge 114 - Ewige Liebe Leyla-stellt-ben-ihrer-mutter-vor-doch-die-weiss-noch-gar-nicht-wer-dr-ben-ahlbeck-folge-115-100- v-varxl 6fd833.jpg|Folge 115 - Wahlverwandtschaften|link=Folge 115 - Wahlverwandtschaften In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 116 - Beruflich und privat|link=Folge 116 - Beruflich und privat Dr-leyla-sherbaz-kann-es-nicht-fassen-dass-ihre-mutter-badri-sich-immer-noch-wuensc-folge-117-100- v-varxl f56fbb.jpg|Folge 117 - Der Junggesellenabschied|link=Folge 117 - Der Junggesellenabschied Dr-leyla-sherbaz-vivienne-kling-und-dr-niklas-ahrend-untersuchen-die-musikerin-kim-folge-118-100- v-varxl d57bc3.jpg|Folge 118 - Mit allen Mitteln|link=Folge 118 - Mit allen Mitteln Ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-sind-von-pfleger-kris-positiv-ueberrascht-folge-119-100- v-varxl 0cc146.jpg|Folge 119 - Horizonterweiterung|link=Folge 119 - Horizonterweiterung Ben-berichtet-leyla-von-seiner-enttaeuschung-da-tritt-sein-vater-prof-richard-ahlbe-folge-120-100 v-varxl 92e297.jpg|Folge 120 - Versteckte Wunden|link=Folge 120 - Versteckte Wunden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 121 - Jugendlieben|link=Folge 121 - Jugendlieben Waehrend-der-op-des-oberschenkels-von-frau-maas-entdeckt-dr-leyla-sherbaz-dass-der-folge-122-100 v-varxl 2d2875.jpg|Folge 122 - Hab keine Angst|link=Folge 122 - Hab keine Angst Steffen-kestling-wird-nach-einem-motorradunfall-zeitgleich-mit-seinem-freund-mario-folge-124-100 v-varxl e3cdd4.jpg|Folge 124 - Entscheidungsfragen|link=Folge 124 - Entscheidungsfragen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 125 - Dein eigenes Leben|link=Folge 125 - Dein eigenes Leben Ben-erklaert-leyla-seine-liebe-dazu-braucht-es-keine-hochzeit-folge-126-100 v-varxl e07a09.jpg|Folge 126 - Auf immer und ewig|link=Folge 126 - Auf immer und ewig |-| S4= 38/42 In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 127 - Ausweichmanöver|link=Folge 127 - Ausweichmanöver In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 128 - Trau dich!|link=Folge 128 - Trau dich! Jan-kaestner-wird-nach-einem-schweren-unfall-notoperiert-ploetzlich-schlagen-die-ge-folge-129-100 v-varxl 8ba218.jpg|Folge 129 - Bruchstellen|link=Folge 129 - Bruchstellen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 130 - Herzstück|link=Folge 130 - Herzstück Mit-hilfe-eines-ultraschall-koennen-dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-die-ursache-fu-folge-131-100 v-varxl dfa777.jpg|Folge 131 - Augenhöhe|link=Folge 131 - Augenhöhe Dr-leyla-sherbaz-dr-niklas-ahrend-prof-karin-patzelt-und-dr-matteo-moreau-beraten-w-folge-132-100 v-varxl 7365b6.jpg|Folge 132 - Glücksspiel|link=Folge 132 - Glücksspiel In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 133 - Umlaufbahnen|link=Folge 133 - Umlaufbahnen Line-seibert-hat-sich-mit-dem-leistenbruch-verhoben-nun-kann-die-op-doch-nicht-mehr-folge-134-100 v-varxl 33295c.jpg|Folge 134 - Unentbehrlich|link=Folge 134 - Unentbehrlich Kurz-vor-der-op-hoert-andy-zoes-stimme-als-diese-mit-ihrer-mutter-leyla-spricht-folge-135-100 v-varxl b6314b.jpg|Folge 135 - Eine Frage des Vertrauens|link=Folge 135 - Eine Frage des Vertrauens Ben-ahlbeck-und-leyla-gehen-gut-gelaunt-iin-den-feierabend-folge-137-100 v-varxl 83c69d.jpg|Folge 137 - Rettung|link=Folge 137 - Rettung In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 138 - Hohe Erwartungen|link=Folge 138 - Hohe Erwartungen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 139 - Der falsche Weg|link=Folge 139 - Der falsche Weg In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 140 - Was zusammen gehört|link=Folge 140 - Was zusammen gehört In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 141 - Drum prüfe sich ...|link=Folge 141 - Drum prüfe sich ... Dr-leyla-sherbaz-julia-berger-und-vivienne-kling-bringen-paul-schneiders-mit-verdac-folge-142-100 v-varxl 4037c8.jpg|Folge 142 - Späte Einsicht|link=Folge 142 - Späte Einsicht Prof-patzelt-erzaehlt-leyla-dass-sie-auffrischungsunterricht-in-sachen-motorradfahr-folge-143-100 v-varxl 019e3a.jpg|Folge 143 - Unter Geschwistern|link=Folge 143 - Unter Geschwistern In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 144 - Auferstanden|link=Folge 144 - Auferstanden Niklas-und-leyla-fuehren-die-op-bei-julia-durch-anfangs-laeuft-alles-nach-plan-folge-145-100 v-varxl 35030d.jpg|Folge 145 - Was uns verbindet|link=Folge 145 - Was uns verbindet Ploetzlich-bekommt-simon-grosse-schmerzen-vivienne-kling-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-erkla-folge-146-100 v-varxl efaf10.jpg|Folge 146 - Alte Wunden|link=Folge 146 - Alte Wunden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 147 - Frauen von früher|link=Folge 147 - Frauen von früher In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 148 - Kontrollverlust|link=Folge 148 - Kontrollverlust Anna-burckhardt-wird-mit-einer-alkoholvergiftung-ins-johannes-thal-klinikum-eingeli-folge-149-100 v-varxl 702bce.jpg|Folge 149 - Keine Kompromisse|link=Folge 149 - Keine Kompromisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 150 - Große und kleine Helden|link=Folge 150 - Große und kleine Helden In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 151 - Zweite Chancen|link=Folge 151 - Zweite Chancen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 154 - Stunde Null|link=Folge 154 - Stunde Null Auch-tom-wird-gleich-am-anfang-gefordert-waehrend-seines-dienstes-in-der-notaufnahm-folge-155-102 v-varxl c9e852.jpg|Folge 155 - Lernen und lernen lassen|link=Folge 155 - Lernen und lernen lassen Ben-und-leyla-sind-gut-gelaunt-im-jtk-doch-bald-steht-der-abschied-von-ben-fuer-die-folge-156-100 v-varxl 992464.jpg|Folge 156 - Abschiedsschmerzen|link=Folge 156 - Abschiedsschmerzen Nach-dem-absturz-ihrer-fensterputzerkabine-wird-georg-helm-gemeinsam-mit-seinem-kol-folge-157-100 v-varxl d04e34.jpg|Folge 157 - Hand aufs Herz|link=Folge 157 - Hand aufs Herz In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 158 - Geständnisse|link=Folge 158 - Geständnisse In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 159 - Doppelter Schwindel|link=Folge 159 - Doppelter Schwindel In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 160 - Nachwirkungen|link=Folge 160 - Nachwirkungen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 161 - Berufung|link=Folge 161 - Berufung Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-sandro-markowski-stehen-ina-bei-die-grosse-angst-vor-der-bevor-folge-163-100 v-varxl fd0031.jpg|Folge 163 - Schwindel|link=Folge 163 - Schwindel In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 164 - Gemeinsam stark|link=Folge 164 - Gemeinsam stark In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 165 - Schmerzhafte Einsicht|link=Folge 165 - Schmerzhafte Einsicht In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 166 - Rollenmuster|link=Folge 166 - Rollenmuster In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 167 - Schmerzen|link=Folge 167 - Schmerzen In aller Freundschaft – Die jungen Ärzte Logo.jpg|Folge 168 - Außer Atem|link=Folge 168 - Außer Atem |-| S5= xx/42 |-| Specials= Hendrik-gruber-der-notarzt-der-bergrettung-liegt-verletzt-in-dem-auto-das-von-der-lawine-ve-100 v-varxl 2ad2cf.jpg|Ganz in Weiß|link=Ganz in Weiß Bilder Hauptartikel: Galerie von Dr. Leyla Sherbaz Sanam-afrashteh-ist-dr-leyla-sherbaz-102~ v-standard644 a9eef4.jpg Sanam-Afrashteh-leyla-sherbaz-100 v-standard644 c624a4.jpg Sanam-afrashteh-leyla-sherbaz-100 v-standard644 df73ff.jpg Der-erste-tag-108- v-varxl f951aa.jpg Gemeinsam-einsam-folge-3-118- v-varxl 981edf.jpg Naechstenliebe-folge-6-108- v-varxl 89f712.jpg Naechstenliebe-folge-6-110- v-varxl 49a785.jpg Lebensglueck-folge-7-106- v-varxl 1ab63b.jpg Grenzen-folge-9-118- v-varxl df0726.jpg Um-jeden-preis-folge-10-116- v-varxl 1a2be2.jpg Um-jeden-preis-folge-10-124- v-varxl 06a398.jpg Folge-13-starke-maedchen-104- v-varxl 3f89c6.jpg Folge-13-starke-maedchen-108- v-varxl a4d08c.jpg Auf-herz-und-nieren-folge-15-110- v-varxl 0878d8.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-116- v-varxl 5ed019.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-114- v-varxl 09b060.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-106- v-varxl 64adf5.jpg Die-grosse-liebe-folge-19-104- v-varxl 5b620a.jpg Schritt-fuer-schritt-folge-21-120- v-varxl ac1f7e.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-110- v-varxl a69eec.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-112- v-varxl fef31c.jpg Am-limit-folge-22-118- v-varxl 633c66.jpg Die-aerzte-sind-geschockt-dr-moreau-und-dr-ahrend-konnten-bens-bein-nicht-retten-sie-folge-23-100- v-varxl 6b555f.jpg Leylas-tochter-zoe-leistet-sozialstunden-im-johannes-thal-klinikum-ab-ihre-einstellu-folge-24-100- v-varxl bdf62a.jpg Waehrend-einer-op-schmerzt-ploetzlich-bens-amputiertes-bein-phantomschmerzen-v-l-n-r-folge-27-100- v-varxl 60b044.jpg Dr-moreau-und-elly-winter-operieren-erfolgreich-till-danners-hirntumor-folge-28-100- v-varxl df907f.jpg Nachdem-sie-die-nacht-durchgetanzt-hat-hat-frieda-mahlow-einen-schwaecheanfall-erlit-folge-31-100- v-varxl 87e576.jpg Frieda-bekommt-sofort-nach-der-diagnose-ihre-erste-blutwaesche-ben-ahlbeck-findet-da-folge-31-100- v-varxl baaad7.jpg Als-ben-bemerkt-dass-frieda-von-der-intensivstation-verschwunden-ist-sagt-er-sofort-folge-31-100- v-varxl 519ded.jpg Als-robert-strecker-ploetzlich-kammerflimmern-hat-muessen-dr-loosen-dr-sherbaz-und-b-folge-34-100- v-varxl 948a12.jpg Dr-loosen-dr-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-nehmen-die-nachuntersuchung-vor-doch-auch-nach-folge-34-100- v-varxl 7c3f44.jpg Als-dr-sherbaz-selinas-mutter-frauke-kleemann-vom-leukaemie-verdacht-erzaehlt-hat-wu-folge-42-100- v-varxl 93b563.jpg Dr-sherbaz-sieht-keine-zukunft-fuer-die-beziehung-zwischen-ihr-und-ben-sie-macht-sch-folge-42-100- v-varxl 9c7e6c.jpg Leyla-erzaehlt-niklas-von-einer-entdeckung-sie-hat-gesehen-wie-der-freund-einer-pati-folge-45-102- v-varxl 33e323.jpg Folge-50-familie-und-andere-komplikationen-112- v-varxl 2e0bbb.jpg Folge-53-glaub-an-dich-104- v-varxl b50486.jpg Die-aerzte-nehmen-erste-untersuchungen-an-claus-teubner-vor-v-l-n-r-dr-leyla-sherbaz-folge-65-100- v-varxl a0843e.jpg Sven-hat-erfahren-dass-seine-freundin-jasmin-gestuerzt-ist-und-eilt-sofort-ins-krank-folge-67-100- v-varxl d29999.jpg Leyla-sherbaz-untersucht-jasmin-zieglers-halswirbelsaeule-folge-67-100- v-varxl f194a6.jpg Bilder-freundschaftsdienste-folge-70-106- v-varxl f2bd67.jpg Bilder-freundschaftsdienste-folge-70-110- v-varxl 6bab6c.jpg Bilder-neue-wege-folge-73-100- v-varxl 4a096e.jpg Bilder-neue-wege-folge-73-102- v-varxl caf7ba.jpg Bilder-neue-wege-folge-73-108- v-varxl c6e3c5.jpg Dr-stein-und-dr-moreau-operieren-gemeinsam-jakob-woehler-v-l-n-r-dr-matteo-moreau-dr-folge-76-100- v-varxl 583047.jpg Leyla-und-elias-besuchen-anton-zur-visite-sein-bein-heilt-gut-folge-77-100- v-varxl f9bf7e.jpg Leylas-anspannung-und-sorge-entlaedt-sich-in-vorwuerfen-als-zoe-wieder-auftaucht-ben-folge-78-100- v-varxl 8c7dab.jpg Bilder-bekenne-dich-folge-79-102- v-varxl fcbcc7.jpg Bilder-bekenne-dich-folge-79-110- v-varxl 35cc0f.jpg Stefan-laukner-svenjas-vater-wartet-zutiefst-besorgt-vor-dem-op-von-ihm-erfaehrt-ley-folge-80-100- v-varxl d503c0.jpg Svenja-erkennt-ihren-vater-nicht-dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-dr-franziska-ruhland-bitten-ih-folge-80-100- v-varxl 9c7028.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-befragt-viola-wetzel-nach-vorliegenden-krankheiten-die-ihre-tochter-folge-82-100- v-varxl 0593c4.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-dr-theresa-koshka-beschleicht-der-verdacht-dass-katies-mutter-v-folge-82-100- v-varxl 3912ac.jpg Niklas-wird-in-den-op-gebracht-ihm-steht-ein-hochkomplexer-eingriff-bevor-julia-berg-folge-85-100- v-varxl 740ee8.jpg Nach-simones-zusammenbruch-vermuten-die-aerzte-eine-vererbte-herzkrankheit-folge-87-100- v-varxl 49404b.jpg Ein-skurriler-fall-bahnt-sich-fuer-dr-sherbaz-und-julia-berger-an-holger-meyer-wird-folge-87-100- v-varxl 769138.jpg Holger-meyer-moechte-zu-seiner-frau-er-bittet-julia-berger-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-auf-folge-87-100- v-varxl 2c1b94.jpg Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-110- v-varxl 77557f.jpg Bilder-was-wir-geben-folge-89-102- v-varxl 161165.jpg Rico-tiemann-bringt-seine-bewusstlose-freundin-jenny-koestrin-ins-jtk-dr-leyla-sherb-folge-90-100- v-varxl e10f92.jpg Als-jenny-aufwacht-erklaeren-ihr-die-aerzte-ben-ahlbeck-dr-niklas-ahrend-und-dr-leyl-folge-90-100- v-varxl f7d3f1.jpg Bilder-risiken-und-nebenwirkungen-folge-91-106- v-varxl 57e3e7.jpg Bilder-risiken-und-nebenwirkungen-folge-91-110- v-varxl ca23e2.jpg Bilder-risiken-und-nebenwirkungen-folge-91-112- v-varxl 597466.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-haben-einen-verdacht-claudia-koennte-unter-dem-cush-folge-92-100- v-varxl a1800c.jpg Philipp-hat-sich-die-schulter-schwer-verletzt-die-aerzte-ben-ahlbeck-dr-leyla-sherba-folge-94-100- v-varxl 7aefdb.jpg Niklas-ahrend-und-ben-ahlbeck-operieren-philipps-zwerchfell-100- v-varxl 4de502.jpg Leyla-sherbaz-erkundigt-sich-besorgt-bei-julia-und-niklas-nach-dem-befinden-von-clar-folge-95-100- v-standard644 e8819c.jpg 95-01.jpg Niklas-bekommt-eine-pralinenschachtel-fuer-den-besten-schwiegersohn-von-moreau-dr-l-folge-103-100- v-varxl ec1713.jpg Leyla-sherbaz-mit-tochter-zoe-und-dem-neugeborenen-baby-folge-105-100- v-varxl 9abd85.jpg Leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-freuen-sich-ueber-die-glueckliche-geburt-von-zoes-bab-folge-105-100- v-varxl 57090b.jpg Ben-bittet-elias-sein-trauzeuge-zu-sein-folge-106-100- v-varxl 9d6b62.jpg An-ihrem-freien-nachmittag-beschliessen-leyla-und-ben-ein-gemuetliches-picknick-in-folge-110-100- v-varxl 7cdf6c.jpg Waehrend-ihres-picknicks-werden-leyla-und-ben-zeugen-eines-reitunfalls-gesine-pfahl-folge-110-100- v-varxl ec3f73.jpg Vivienne-kling-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-haben-schlechte-nachrichten-fuer-gesine-und-der-folge-110-100- v-varxl f30e5d.jpg Vivi-sucht-das-gespraech-mit-leyla-folge-110-100- v-varxl efd788.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-julia-berger-beobachten-wie-marlon-alles-versucht-um-seine-fre-folge-114-100- v-varxl 67721d.jpg Julia-hat-marlon-versprochen-dass-seine-freundin-den-unfall-ueberlebt-dr-matteo-mor-folge-114-100- v-varxl a2d016.jpg Leyla-stellt-ben-ihrer-mutter-vor-doch-die-weiss-noch-gar-nicht-wer-dr-ben-ahlbeck-folge-115-100- v-varxl 6fd833.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-kann-es-nicht-fassen-dass-ihre-mutter-badri-sich-immer-noch-wuensc-folge-117-100- v-varxl f56fbb.jpg Badri-traut-ben-nicht-leyla-und-dr-patzelt-haben-alle-haende-voll-zu-tun-badri-zu-b-folge-117-100- v-varxl 25dc2a.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-vivienne-kling-und-dr-niklas-ahrend-untersuchen-die-musikerin-kim-folge-118-100- v-varxl d57bc3.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-sind-von-pfleger-kris-positiv-ueberrascht-folge-119-100- v-varxl 0cc146.jpg Ben-berichtet-leyla-von-seiner-enttaeuschung-da-tritt-sein-vater-prof-richard-ahlbe-folge-120-100 v-varxl 92e297.jpg Ein-schwieriger-fall-fuer-dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-dr-elias-baehr-sylvie-hat-sich-den-o-folge-122-100 v-varxl 8c4ff8.jpg Waehrend-der-op-des-oberschenkels-von-frau-maas-entdeckt-dr-leyla-sherbaz-dass-der-folge-122-100 v-varxl 2d2875.jpg Steffen-kestling-wird-nach-einem-motorradunfall-zeitgleich-mit-seinem-freund-mario-folge-124-100 v-varxl e3cdd4.jpg Auf-dem-weg-zum-standesamt-wurden-leyla-und-ben-zu-ersthelfern-sie-liefern-isabel-u-folge-126-100 v-varxl edaae4.jpg Das-nicht-vermaehlte-paar-erreicht-die-feierlichkeit-die-gaeste-erwarten-das-paar-b-folge-126-100 v-varxl 0851dd.jpg Ben-erklaert-leyla-seine-liebe-dazu-braucht-es-keine-hochzeit-folge-126-100 v-varxl e07a09.jpg Leyla-und-ben-sind-unverheiratet-gluecklicher-denn-je-das-sehen-auch-die-kollegen-u-folge-126-100 v-varxl 34dfe7.jpg Die-kollegen-wollen-leyla-und-ben-zur-hochzeit-gratulieren-doch-ben-unterbricht-sie-folge-126-100 v-varxl 8655f5.jpg 62985-die-jungen-aerzte-leyla-ihrem-brautkleid.jpg Dr-marc-lindner-dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-dr-theresa-koshka-bringen-jan-kaestner-mit-ein-folge-129-100 v-varxl 51b1b0.jpg Jan-kaestner-wird-nach-einem-schweren-unfall-notoperiert-ploetzlich-schlagen-die-ge-folge-129-100 v-varxl 8ba218.jpg Mit-hilfe-eines-ultraschall-koennen-dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-ben-ahlbeck-die-ursache-fu-folge-131-100 v-varxl dfa777.jpg Jonas-ist-es-sichtlich-unangenehm-dass-leyla-seine-erektionsstoerung-behandeln-soll-folge-131-100 v-varxl 23dc77.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-dr-niklas-ahrend-prof-karin-patzelt-und-dr-matteo-moreau-beraten-w-folge-132-100 v-varxl 7365b6.jpg Line-seibert-hat-sich-mit-dem-leistenbruch-verhoben-nun-kann-die-op-doch-nicht-mehr-folge-134-100 v-varxl 33295c.jpg Kurz-vor-der-op-hoert-andy-zoes-stimme-als-diese-mit-ihrer-mutter-leyla-spricht-folge-135-100 v-varxl b6314b.jpg Ben-ahlbeck-und-leyla-gehen-gut-gelaunt-iin-den-feierabend-folge-137-100 v-varxl 83c69d.jpg Leyla-hat-eine-vermutung-was-marios-symptome-ausloest-doch-dafuer-muss-ben-weitere-folge-137-100 v-varxl ec1c34.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-julia-berger-und-vivienne-kling-bringen-paul-schneiders-mit-verdac-folge-142-100 v-varxl 4037c8.jpg Prof-patzelt-erzaehlt-leyla-dass-sie-auffrischungsunterricht-in-sachen-motorradfahr-folge-143-100 v-varxl 019e3a.jpg Die-musiker-matthias-und-fabian-lohe-bitten-dr-koshka-und-dr-sherbaz-um-hilfe-folge-143-100 v-varxl 88a125.jpg Leyla-besucht-niklas-in-seinem-neuen-idyllischen-zuhause-folge-143-100 v-varxl 357a24.jpg Niklas-und-leyla-fuehren-die-op-bei-julia-durch-anfangs-laeuft-alles-nach-plan-folge-145-100 v-varxl 35030d.jpg Die-eltern-wolfgang-und-hannah-berger-sorgen-sich-um-ihre-tochter-julia-folge-145-100 v-varxl 6b4784.jpg Ploetzlich-bekommt-simon-grosse-schmerzen-vivienne-kling-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-erkla-folge-146-100 v-varxl efaf10.jpg Sandra-funke-erkundigt-sich-besorgt-bei-dr-leyla-sherbaz-ueber-ihren-sohn-simon-folge-146-100 v-varxl 0b90b8.jpg Leyla-und-vivi-erklaeren-frau-funke-was-geschehen-ist-folge-146-100 v-varxl b7915e.jpg Anna-burckhardt-wird-mit-einer-alkoholvergiftung-ins-johannes-thal-klinikum-eingeli-folge-149-100 v-varxl 702bce.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-trifft-zufaellig-auf-die-voellig-aufgeloeste-frederike-folge-149-100 v-varxl 9c1748.jpg Frederike-gesteht-den-aerzten-ben-ahlbeck-dr-franziska-ruhland-und-dr-leyla-sherbaz-folge-149-100 v-varxl 535886.jpg Auch-tom-wird-gleich-am-anfang-gefordert-waehrend-seines-dienstes-in-der-notaufnahm-folge-155-102 v-varxl c9e852.jpg Ben-und-leyla-sind-gut-gelaunt-im-jtk-doch-bald-steht-der-abschied-von-ben-fuer-die-folge-156-100 v-varxl 992464.jpg Herr-schmittke-vom-ordnungsamt-taucht-im-jtk-auf-und-verteilt-strafzettel-doch-so-s-folge-156-100 v-varxl deb5df.jpg Nach-dem-absturz-ihrer-fensterputzerkabine-wird-georg-helm-gemeinsam-mit-seinem-kol-folge-157-100 v-varxl d04e34.jpg Dr-leyla-sherbaz-und-sandro-markowski-stehen-ina-bei-die-grosse-angst-vor-der-bevor-folge-163-100 v-varxl fd0031.jpg Leyla-versucht-helen-ferch-zum-bleiben-zu-bewegen-ihre-familie-braucht-sie-nun-drin-folge-169-100 v-varxl fd50eb.jpg Der-brieftraeger-daniel-knauer-kommt-mit-einer-hundebiss-verletzung-ins-klinikum-er-folge-170-100 v-varxl 690fc6.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Familie Sherbaz Kategorie:Johannes-Thal-Klinikum Kategorie:Ärztin